


Mutual Gratification

by corpsefluid



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boot Humping, M/M, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsefluid/pseuds/corpsefluid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a rough quickie between Kaz and Ocelot set god knows where in the timeline pre-TPP. No plot here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Gratification

**Author's Note:**

> take the dysphoria tag with a grain of salt, I'm just covering my bases in regards to other's mental health as a 'just in case' because some bits could be taken that way even if it's not necessarily what I was getting at.

There was something satisfying in throwing the person you were kissing up against a wall. Ocelot'd never tried it with John, but John wasn't here, and Kazuhira was surprisingly amicable to it.

For all his open disdain of Ocelot, this was something Kaz tolerated more often than anything else Ocelot might offer. Why that was didn't matter all that much in the grand scheme of things. Ocelot chose not to think about how Kaz viewed his 'condition' in favour of what the man could do with his mouth.

Putting a gloved hand around his throat, pressing tightly up against his jaw and guiding the kiss, Ocelot gripped Kaz' groin with his other hand, squeezing just on the edge of pain. Ocelot could feel Kaz' pulse racing as his dick hardened under his grip. Kaz took well to being pushed, which worked out well enough for both of them.

Kaz lifted one of his knees, pressing it between Ocelot's legs so he could rub up against it.

Ocelot rocked his hips against the pressure as he focused on giving Kaz some questionable bruises to hide later. Frotting against Kaz' thigh, Ocelot groped his arse to push their bodies together tighter and get more friction going.

As the damp fabric of Ocelot's underwear started to chafe, Ocelot changed tactics, pushing Kaz down to his knees with one hand, hurriedly undoing his belt and fly with the other.

It didn't take all that much nudging, as soon as Kaz was on his knees and Ocelot's trousers were down around his thighs, Kaz knew exactly what to do. Only briefly sliding his tongue against the damp slit between his legs before setting to sucking Ocelot off properly. Pressing the point of his tongue against the hard, smooth bead of flesh as Ocelot growled curses in multiple languages Kaz didn't speak.

At least, they sounded like curses to Kaz, could have been insults. Both was a possibility. Though whatever floated Ocelot's boat, it didn't matter to Kaz.

Kaz ran his knuckles over the sensitive folds as he sucked, never quite pressing his fingers inside. Ocelot had made it clear Kaz would lose any part of him he put in the wrong hole without Ocelot's permission. Though that didn't mean Kaz couldn't gather up some of the moisture Ocelot was producing and use it to press his fingers into Ocelot's arsehole.

Ocelot's hips jerked forward as Kaz ran his fingers over and into the tight ring of muscle, slick with Ocelot's own lubrication.

Given a moment to adjust, his nerves tingling pleasantly with the stretch, Ocelot was quickly pushing back against Kaz' fingers. Alternating between trying to press the fingers deeper inside him and trying to shove himself into Kaz' mouth.

It was a shame he didn't feel like digging out any equipment so he could make Kaz choke on his dick, but this would do. Easier to get off anyway.

Speaking of, Ocelot's orgasm was creeping up on him quickly. The deep warmth building in his lower belly as the muscles in his legs twitched and shuddered, threatening to give out.

“I want to fuck your throat,” Ocelot growled out, urging Kaz on as he bucked his hips against Kaz' mouth, his arousal starting to slick his thighs. Tightening his grip on Kaz' hair, pulling a little harder than necessary so he couldn't let up to reply. It could wait for another time.

For now at least, there would be other times.

That wasn't the itch Ocelot needed to scratch right now, right now, what he needed was to get off. Digging his gloved fingers into Kaz' scalp, Ocelot braced himself against the wall to ride out the muscle spasms of his orgasm. Resisting the weakness in his knees for as long as it could be ignored before bowing forward to keep himself upright by holding onto Kaz' shoulders.

To his credit, Kaz didn't let up until Ocelot pushed him away.

Not that Ocelot particularly rewarded him for it. Rather, Ocelot put a boot to Kaz' chest, shoving him down against the concrete. Pressing down with just a hint of his spurs until Kaz stayed on his back instead of trying to get up.

If Kaz had objections, he didn't say anything. Instead he simply stared up at Ocelot through his sunglasses, panting. Though he seemed far more amicable once Ocelot moved the pressure of his boot lower.

Ocelot shifted his weight as he pulled his trousers back up, ignoring the mess of his pants in favour of the new game. Kneading Kaz' crotch with the sole of his boot, using just enough force to be threatening but not nearly enough to truly hurt him.

Kaz groaned deeply gripping Ocelot's ankle for leverage as he pressed his hips up into the pressure.

Ocelot slid the ball of his foot up over Kaz' dick and ran the edge of his boot up Kaz' hips before grinding the heel against his cock.

Kaz' grip tightened as he jerked up against Ocelot's boot, almost eagerly humping the sole as he got closer to orgasm. His trousers developing a rather conspicuous damp spot from his erection.

Ocelot eased off the weight in his step, content to let Kaz debase himself for their mutual entertainment for a moment while he brushed his own hair out of his face, before leaning back in with a vengeance. Bending for a better vantage point to watch Commander Miller squirming under his boot.

Even with his sunglasses it wasn't hard to tell Kaz' eyes were shut tight, his face scrunching up as his muscles went taut. Only giving a single exclamation of the word 'fuck' as he shuddered through his orgasm.

As soon as Kaz released his boot, Ocelot straightened his belt and walked away, leaving Kaz to sort out his own mess. It was convenient if everyone was satisfied, but not necessary.

This sort of thing didn't make them friends nor did it make them lovers, so Ocelot didn't see much cause to go out of his way for it, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't fun at times.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is about as fleshed out as I'm willing to make this. It's grown a lot since the draft and I've had fairly positive feedback on both the original and snippets of the vaguely rewritten/expanded version so I'm relatively happy calling it a day here even though I didn't manage to jam any plot in it.


End file.
